Wolfie
"At least my claws are original. And I thought you didn't need anything to prove you were better than me?" - Wolfie to Roy Wolfie was a member of the Sabertooth guild, is the Lord of Heropolis and a member of the Fate slayers guild and their Silver Dragons. Appearence Wolfie is a wolf-man, with brown fur and blue eyes. He wears scale male armor that he forged himself. Biography Early Life Wolfie was taken as a small child, and experimented on to become part wolf. When the experiments were finished, he was tossed out in the world to hopefully be raised by wolves and to become a viscous animal. However, he was saved by a slightly elderly couple, who took the child in as their own. His new father, James, taught him the ways of the warrior, which he always seemed to have a knack for. He would train along side his cousin, Roy, who would always belittle him and treat him as an animal. When he became of age, he set out to start his own journey. He met with two women and a man looking towards starting a guild, which peaked his interest. The four eventually met with more people with the same goal, and enlisted in the Sabertooth guild to achieve fame and funds to begin their new guild. Dead Wars After their initiation, they were given a group of quests to prove their worth. To get to the first mission, they used a tunnel through a mountain. There, they fought some undead and goblins, as well as came across a goblin disguised as a dragon. They found a sword, and Wolfie wasted no time grabbing it. The sword was able to speak to Wolfie telepathically, and gave him homicidal tendencies. Luckily, Bert was able to keep him contained while they released him from the swords compulsion. They had to defeat the demon Maloron after freeing him. As they continued, they came across the mayors daughter who was captured by orcs. Wolfie thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, they later discovered it was just a succubus causing mayhem, but Wolfie didn't realize until after she had died. While his friends dealt with things in the nearby town, Wolfie took the liberty to mark his territory. They continued to another town to investigate disappearances, and discovered that a group of snake people were sacrificing prisoners turned snake to summon their god. With Berts help, Wolfie grew to fight on par with their high priest, and they eventually took it down and saved the kidnapped. Lorna, Bert, Driksis and Solantis left on their own affairs, and the group met up with Sherman, one of their companions. The group dealt with a group of slavers who were chasing two slaves, but one of them died. After resting for a bit, and gaining a new ally, they continued to root out the rest of the slavers in the area. The group went on to fight against a werewolf lord experimenting on retired adventurers, something that peaked an interest in Wolfie for obvious reasons. From there, they discovered the dealings with a merchant who had stolen a dragon egg from the silver dragon, Terandious, with the help of Wolfie sense of smell. After acquiring some magic amulets from Terandious, as well as his dead wife's scales, they returned to the guild. After a few weeks, Sherman received a letter requesting him to come to Amaranthia with his allies for a pilgrimage. As they entered the city, they were met with a paladin, Dante. He insulted Sherman before walking away. When they reached the church, they spoke to Marcus Dawning about the pilgrimage before Dante burst in arguing with him. Marcus eventually kicked Dante out and sent the group on their way. When they met with the dwarf helping with their pilgrimage, they left to deal with some goblins in the caves nearby. Bobo and Emeth left to see if the dwarf was alright, and returned not long after saying he had been killed. They tracked the killers down to a temple nearby, and took them down with ease. Then, Dante revealed his plan to kill them and take credit for their job. It seemed that Dante had issues using his abilities, making him easier to deal with. As he died, the temple began to collapse, and the group was barely able to escape with their lives. When they returned to the guild, Wolfie received a letter stating that his father had died and to return for the funeral. Out of respect, the others went with him. When he got there, he met with his cousin Roy, who treated him the way he always did. When they dolled out the possessions, they gave Wolfie his fathers sword, which infuriated Roy. In retaliation, Roy challenged him to a duel for the sword, to which he accepted. Before going out for the duel, he grabbed his grandfather's sword. The duel started out okay, until a stray arrow landed at his feet. Suddenly, someone hidden in the bushes dropped dead, and Roy took a crossbow bolt to the foot. After that, he cut off Roy's arm and told him to leave. Not long after leaving the funeral they had a run in with a Turasque. Emeth was able to discover the reason the creature was rampaging, but at the cost of Bobos life. Thankfully, someone was able to revive Bobo, as he returned not long after. A few weeks after returning back to the guild, the group received a personal request to investigate some scouts who had gone missing. When the group arrived at the location, they saw a cave nearby and decided to check it out. When they came to a clearing, some magical energy causes a collapse, trapping everyone inside. Suddenly, a man in all black armor with a skull mask dropped down in front of Sherman. Before anyone could get in to intervene, a group of undead appeared, which were nearly impossible to kill. Unfortunately, Sherman was taken by the man. While trying to find a way out, Terandious arrived and offered his assistance. Emeth seemed to have an idea of where they went, and it was made obvious why when Terandious broke an orb he had, revealing a balor demon. The demon offered to help save their friend, and so they made way. They arrived at a temple that looked similar to the temple Dante was killed at. When the man in black armor showed up again, the demon wasted no time attacking him, knocking off his mask to reveal that it was Dante. As he appeared to be outnumbered, Dante sunk into the ground like he did when he captured Sherman. Moments later, a giant skeletal dragon appeared, but it was quickly dispatched by Terandious. A few months later, the group received a request with a royal seal on it. They set out to find the meeting place, making a short pit stop along the way. In the middle of the night, Lucian went on a rampage in his sleep, claiming it was a bad dream. Bobo refused to return to sleep without tying Lucian up first. The next morning, they discovered that a young elf who was slightly vulgar started accompanying them. When they arrived at the meeting place, they saw a man looking on at another man fighting a minotaur. After the man killed his opponent, he introduced himself as Edmund Shieldheart, and the other man was Gordon Swordhand. Apparently, Edmunds wife and son were kidnapped and brought to a temple, and the two needed some support in rescuing them. When they arrived at the temple surrounded by a mountain of corpses, they dealt with the small group of undead waiting there for them. After dealing with a much larger undead that arrived after, they entered the temple. They saw a man performing some kind of ritual with two giant crystals floating above him. After conversing with he man and discovering that a horde of undead would be upon them soon, he killed himself after freeing his prisoners. Using a mass amount of explosives, they took out a bulk of the horde, and were able to dispatch the rest relatively easily. After receiving payment, they returned to their guild. On the way back, Emeth wanted to take a detour, so they set up camp nearby. Everyone stayed behind except for Sherman, who seemed curious about what was going on. After a few minutes, Bobo vanished without a trace. After heading a loud explosion, Emeth and Sherman returned, but Bobo was still missing. Emeth told everyone that he was under mind control and had to be put down, but they would save him. While continuing on, Emeth informed everyone that they guild was ready to move into, and so they went off. When they made it to the guild, everyone was surprised that Bobo had already been brought back, but Wolfie didn't think too much of it. He simply went to his room to mark his territory. After a while of waiting around, Emeth informed him that they had a job to take care of, and set out once again. They were travelling with an elf man and a halfling he had not been introduced to yet, but he ignored them and continued on. When they arrived, they discovered that a group of cultists had kidnapped one of Emeths old friends and they had to mount a rescue mission. They were lead by a gnome man who had apparently escaped from there. When they got to the stronghold, they took out a few guards as well as freed one good slaver and a slave together. Unfortunately they had a run in with more slavers, and it appeared the gnome sold them out for his freedom. However, his freedom did not last long, as he was shot down before leaving. They were able to find Emeths old acquaintance, but he was under their thrall. Luckily, they were able to defeat their opponents and save those captured. On the way back to the guild, Wolfie received a message from Terandious requesting his aid in a family matter. Not wanting to leave on his own, he and Bobo left together. When they met up with Terandious, he informed them that Roy had been slaying a large amount of metallic dragons exclusively. and he feared for the safety of his children. Wolfie agreed to help, so that he could correct his mistake of letting Roy leave without executing him. They were able to track him down to an abandoned cave. When they went in looking, all they found were corpses, but a bit of rare loot as well. When they exited the other side of the cave, Roy was standing there waiting, with a cloak covering his missing arm. They exchanged unsavory words, and then Roy attacked Bobo, knocking him unconscious with one hit. Wolfie and Roy then began their bout, and Roy revealed that he had replaced his missing arm with a dragons claw, which shocked Wolfie to his core. It was a close battle, but Roy came out on top. As he was fading in and out of consciousness, he could tell that Roy wanted to finish him off, but Dante arrived to stop him before leaving. When he woke up, he was being studied by a gnome with binoculars. He explained that he was out looking for medicinal herbs when he came across him and Bobo and healed them. Wolfie then noted that they were in need of a healer at their guild, and the gnome graciously accepted the job offer. On the way back to the guild, Wolfie passed out again as he was still exhausted. He woke up in his bed, and went down to the common area to find a woman taking to a large group of people. She explained that her name was Veronica, and that she was the new accountant and was taking note of the new recruits at Emeth request. After assessing everyone there, the only person his didn't like was James Swiftarm, who seemed very cocky and sure of himself. It didn't help that he held a blade to his stomach. After getting everyone's names and information, they set out on a quest to assess their skill sets. Although he still didn't like him, he took note that James was actually quite skilled. He felt disappointed at Isaiah Kasher at first, until he explained that he needed to stay out of harms way before he could do damage since he would go down quickly. They were able to complete their tasks, and managed to get some decent loot from it as well. When they returned to the guild, he handed the information he gathered to Veronica to relay to Emeth, then went to speak to Gizmo, the gnome who saved his life. He performed some experiments on him, one of which teleported him to the middle of the ocean. Bobo came by not long after with wings, but they disintegrated once he got to Wolfie. When they spoke to Emeth next, he informed them that two of the new recruits were not accepted, and they had to deal with a demon problem. It was annoying to hear that they had to work with Dante to defeat Maloron, but he accepted it. Though it was a hard fought battle, they managed to defeat him. Unfortunately, Dante raised Maloron as an undead thrall and escaped with him. After that, everyone returned to the guild hall, expecting a big battle to begin soon. The following day, the group set out to fight against Dante. They received word that the city of Nater had been decimated, and the undead were advancing. The group met up with the royal armies and continued marching forward. Expecting a great fight, instead Ventus fired three beams of holy energy from a magic device, though it didn't seem to affect the castle. Once the undead outside were dealt with, a small group entered the castle. At the base of the staircase in the front entrance was Roy, taunting the adventurers. Though Wolfie wanted to be the one to kill him, Ventus and Yve started attacking right away, and much to their surprise James appeared behind him and took the final blow. After Roy fell, he transformed into a strange creature Wolfie had not seen before. After ascertaining where Dante might be, Emeth teleported a group of them up to what seemed like the top floor. The floor was empty, save for some experiments on a table. The group found a hidden door above them, and mounted their attack. The fight was over quite quickly, with Emeth killing Dante while sunken into the ground, and Ventus killing an injured Roy after Wolfie did a considerable amount of damage to him. Not long after the two were dead, the group quickly left the castle. After hitting the ground, a shockwave burst from the orb, destroying the castle, knocking down a fair amount of people and doing considerable damage to the Arcadia mansion. After quickly discussing with Marcus, who was currious if anybody attacked with magical nonholy weapons. Discovering that it could do damage to the orb, the group began attacking the spectral being that sprouted from the orb. Each attack caused another shockwave to appear from the orb, but it was eventually destroyed. And with that the last trace of Dante was wiped out. Alexander Hammerhome spoke to Wolfie after the battle. He offered to help repare Wolfies family home, and also offered him royal status, which he accepted. Post Deadwar Wolfie settled down in his old home once it was repaired. He also started building a city around it calling it Heropolis, the city of heroes. Wolfie prepared a strongbox with his two greatswords and his it for his descendants to find. He eventually met a woman named Artemis and married her. They had a son named Logan, and Wolfie led a simple life until the day he died, though he rarely stopped training himself and his son, even in his later years. Equipment Wolfie has a pair of enchanted great swords he switches between depending on the situation. He also wears a set of dragon scale armor he forged himself. Powers Wolfie is an adept warrior, and also uses his canine features to his advantage in battle.